


First time

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, mentioned past Fenris & Male Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: WIP





	First time

**9.34 Dragon, Kirkwall**

> _"Those cold eyes how can be so warm? He smiles at me as no one else. No one but Fenris... He just teases me, yes. Better if I don't let to distract myself, yes, don't be foolish! But... I can't! He wants me, just like I want him! I feel. And if not? He slept with Fenris. Stop thinking about him! Just distracts me... but he... he wants to help me. Our opinions, our goals are the same! No. He's a blood mage... he plays with demons... he almost killed me, yes. But he didn't want it... he regretted that... and it was not his fault! Justice... you... I attacked him, he just wanted to trick that demon! And he promised, he will never more... Promised, yes? He's a blood mage. But he helps us with everything, he's a good man! He's not a distraction! I never met someone like him... He was with me ... at the worst of times ... didn't run away, didn't blame me... I never felt similar! It would kill me if I lose him!"_

Ralph's waiting for hours. Not counting that three years... He had never waited for someone such a long time in his life. Honestly, he wasn't able to do it even now... _"He said he was coming in the evening."_ He sipped the bottle again. _"He didn't fool me... he can't fool me!  That kiss, that touch!"_ To the thought of the kiss, Ralph shivered, the lust flowed him. No. He couldn't believe, Anders feels different. But why not come now? The uncertainty and desire were painful. He never felt like that. Another sip and the bottle is empty. He threw it into the corner and stood up. He walked up and down like a caged wild. He went to the fireplace and stared at the fire. _"I'll look for him",_ he decided.

And then he heard.

_“You came to Serah Hawke, he's upstairs in the bedroom. Waiting for you, Messere. ”_

Familiar steps knocked on the stairs – and Anders finally appeared.

_“Here you are! I thought you didn't come. ”_

_“Justice doesn’t approve my obsession of you. He believes you’re a distraction.”_

_“I **hope** , I’m… So, he’s kind of an unwilling participant in our threesome?” _ That intended to be a joke, but when he said, it not sounded funny. Ralph immediately regretted it.

With reason. Anders snapped resentfully. _“Please, don’t call it that.”_ And added: _“I’m not sure you want me here… I thought you and Fenris… or did the beast finally turn on you?”_ His voice was bitter, jealous. Anders wasn't blind. He saw Fenris look at Ralph. And he saw the desire in Ralph's eyes as often when Ralph looked at Fenris. He knew they were spending a lot of time together. He saw them when practised with sword. There was more sensuality in their movements than in a dance. What does he want from Hawke? He's attracting to the elf. And to be honest, Fenris’ not an… not like him. Why he’s here then?

Oh, fuck! Ralph knew, that was a mistake. It should never have happened. But it happened, and Fenris left. Because he's a mage? Because of Anders? Perhaps, perhaps not. Only Fenris knows – but that way was probably the best for both of them. Still, hurt… And Anders’s seems very offended, jealous… and waits for the answer. He loves him, of course! He always loved him since they met in the Darktown. But why Fenris happened then… how he can tell that to him? He can’t even say, that Fenris means nothing – because of it not true. That night was theirs. Only one night, but he can’t deny that night. He looked at Anders: _“Fenris… is gone. there’s nothing more between us,”_ said. Perhaps, it’s not a declaration of love but true, at least.

Anders seemed relieved. He said something about he’s sorry, and about the Circle. Ralph always listened to him gladly, but not now. Not at that moment. Both relieved, and the lust was already unbearable. He stepped closer and kissed Anders. The kiss wasn't wild this time. It was slow, sensual and deep. The air heated around them, and the time stopped.


End file.
